the death of the girl
by snoopdognat
Summary: This is my first story on fan fiction


Night by owl death  
  
Jen looked around and slumped her shoulders. They were having another one of their famous pop quizzes. It was half an hour into the test and Jen hadn't even started it. She felt the hot summer breeze on her face and with that her page flew away. She went over to get it when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see her best friend Liz handing her a pink note. She started to read it but she heard a snobby voice ask "Shouldn't you let me read it first slime ball?"Jen looked up to see who had said it. It was the class slut Renee'. " Why would I?" Jen asked calmly. "Because I am the best and you are a new kid so I can boss you around!" answered Renee' smugly. "Yes, but you see Renee' I have other things to do instead of letting rim lickers like you read secret notes." Renee' looked taken- back and so did the Professor. " Jen go to the headmaster's office this minute!" she shouted angrily at her.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Jen sat in the lobby waiting for the headmaster to finish with another of her class mates. She saw Tom Malfoy walking up to the office. " What would someone like you be doing here?" he asked intently. " For calling your bitch of a girlfriend a rim licker" she answered. " Tusk." He muttered. " Shut your scum face malfoy. " "Remember Fowler I have everything I want." Jen was getting angrier by the minute. " Was that a threat?" she asked. " What do you think?" The salutary officer called Jen into the headmasters office. "LETS SEE." He looked at a Purple note that Jen was given by Professor Flitwick. " Jen you will be serving detention in the tormenting dungeon. And you will have to give us your wand which we will be destroying." Jen went crimson in rage. She stormed out of the office before the headmaster could say anything else. " Oi! Where are you going?" asked a male voice. " Fuck off you creep!" said Jen. She ran up the slytherin stairs with Malfoy at her heals. She stomped up to her drawers and staryted to rip her clothes out and put them into her trunk. " Hey you atrent leaving are you?" Jren ignored Malfoy as she went and got her Firebolt 200000004. " Well looks like you are. I am coming with you." Jen stopped surprised. " why?" she snapped. " Because I care about you this time jen stopped everything she was doing. " But what about Renee'?" Tom looked the least bit eworried. " Shge can go fuck herself!" Jen stated to pack again. " Well if you really want to come with me get packing pack everything you have into your trunk. Malfoy did as he was told.  
  
Chapter 3 They had ridden their brooms to a nearby town called Jubhead.Here they decided that they would buy a car so that they could mi9x in with the muggle crowds. Thye decided to buy a cheap rusted volts wagon. On the way to the next town Malfoy stopped. What are we stopping here for? Thought jen. Tom started to kiss Jen passionately. Sduddenly jen saw a glimpse of a gun in Malfoys hand. "How could you?" screamed Jen through clenched teeth. "How could I what?" "you Have a gun!" screeched jen in reply. " Oh this, this is incase someone see's us." They started to kiss again when they heard someone say " Get out of the car !" They slowly tated to get out of the car. They looked around and saw to big bulky guys standing there. " Nice b00bs. Can I touch em?" said one of the bulky men. " Shut up! We only wanted to ask them a question." " Have you seen this person?" they shook their heads. The men left. "Malfoy you never told me that you were undoing my t-shit!" Malfoy looked hurt. He pulled put his gun and pointed it at Jen. It was all a setup! Thought Jen panicking. " How could you?" asked Jen through clenched teeth. She bought out a knife and lunged at him. A gunshot pierced the air. Jen's eyes went glassy and her body became limp and lifeless. " She deserved it, calling my girlfriend a rim licker was a bad move Jen." He walked to the car and drove away leaving Jens pale body on the side of the road. As he was driving along the freeway he felt for the blood- soaked gun that had killed Jen. He started to put it away when the car started to swerve off of the road. I don't deserve this, he thought. He reached for the gun again and put it up to his temples. Everything went black. To be Continued 


End file.
